77
by katieeverdeen
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are now living with their children, Willow and Rye. But what happens when there is a new Hunger Games. Will their children be safe or will they have to fight to the death? first fanfic plz no hate
1. The Beginning

**Katniss's POV**

My life had seemed OK now. I have a family, a husband and 2 kids Willow and Rye. We had a normal life, but currently we were having an abnormal dinner.

"Willow put your phone away." I told my 14 year old daughter.

She mumbled and said "I'm talking to Damien."

Damien was Annie's son. He and Willow had a good four years difference but they were so close they were practically inseparable. I always if there was more between them. I was getting annoyed, Willow would not put her phone down.

"Willow if you're not going to put your phone down, go to bed now!" I said.

"Ugh fine!" she exclaimed.

Then Peeta did something I knew he would do. "Willow go play video games and calm yourself down." She sighed and smiled.

"Thanks dad. I love you." She gave him a hug.

She looked at me with a disgusted look. "I guess I love you too." Her disgusted look turned into a smile. She gave me a hug and I laughed

Willow picked Rye and spun him around. He was pretty light for a 10 year old. I stopped laughing and a wave of sadness rolled over me. I realized Rye was 10, and 10 was the age I told Willow about the games. I had already told Rye about it 2 days ago but he turned 10 a week ago. Rye took it easy, unlike Willow. He said he just felt bad for me and Peeta. I understood. I told Willow and Rye that Peeta and I were going to bed so to keep the volume down, but of course they kept yelling and screaming. I liked that way.


	2. Real Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG because if I did Madge wouldn't have dies. Gadge forever!**

**Anyways, I know my writing is kind of crappy, but I promise I will get better**

**Willow's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up with a startle, 7:00 am. I groaned and slithered out of bed. I realized I should probably hurry up because if Rye gets up first he will mess up the bathroom. I scurried to the bathroom but no one was up. I checked my calendar. Shoot! It was Saturday. Which means I was going to be even later! Damien and my 2 other BFF's, Bella and Marcus Dursett, were coming dress shopping with me. I forced Damien and Marcus to come along but Bella was happy to tag along. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed and ran downstairs. I grabbed some toast and popped it in my mouth. I heard the door open upstairs. I was in a mischievous mood. I was going to scare 'em. It was dad who came out of the bedroom. I tiptoed quietly upstairs. He was so tired that he didn't even notice me. I smiled and said

"Boo!" He jumped and yelled, I started laughing.

Mom walked out of her room and so did Rye. They both said

"What is going on?" We all started laughing and before I knew dad picked me up and spun me around. We started laughing even harder. Now this was a real family

**Done! I thought this was a sweet little chapter, just for family sake. I will try to update tomorrow.**


	3. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, if I did FINNICK wouldn't have DIED *sob hysterically* **

**K anyway, you might be wondering why I update everyday it's because I wrote this story a while ago so I have a couple of chapters written so I won't usually update that fast maybe every other day or every 3 days**

**Willow's POV**

I quickly ran outside and saw Damien, Bella and Marcus waiting for me I gave them a hug and we left. When we got there, I started shopping right away and Damien and Marcus looked bored as hell.

"Come on!" I said, pulling them forward we walked into my favourite store, Forever 21, it's a really old store. From the 2000's.

Damien and Marcus started whining while Bella and I were squealing because we loved shopping.

"Shut up." I said to Damien and Marcus, with a smirk on my face.

I tried on 5 dresses. Bella was shocked by my dress and Damien and Marcus were in awe.

"You like." I questioned.

"Yeah." They all said in unison. We all started laughing

"You should buy it! I love it!" Bella squealed.

"Sure." I said. The dress was beautiful. It was dark sparkly purple and it was up to my knees, so mom and dad would approve. I bought the dress and went home. I walked into the house and everyone looked sad. "What's wrong?" I said with a look of worry on my face. Mom uttered out the words I never wanted to hear

"There is another Hunger Games."

***gasps* SHOCKER! Not really, you already knew but there will be a lot of cliff-hangers and shockers just not yet so KEEP READING! **


	4. The Games

**I am so sorry for not posting in a while! I am studying for a test coming up. Anyways onward with the story**

**Willow's POV**

"What!" I exclaim. "Who ordered this!?" I demanded to know the answer.

"District 1 and 2." Said dad. I got so mad.

"Don't worry Willow they said that previous winner's children are not allowed to be in the Games." Said mom soothingly. I let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"But no one knows that so pretend that you and Damien are scared." Said dad. I was holding back tears

"OK" I said and stomped upstairs

**Katniss's POV**

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Well, be happy that our kids aren't in the Games." Said Peeta.

"The Reaping is tomorrow. She'll wear your old dress." He said. I think Willow will look beautiful in my dress.

"You know what else annoys me…that Gale was the one person out of all the districts who wanted our kids to be in the Games." I said, with anger in my voice.

"He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him get to you." Said Peeta. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I love you." He said. I replied "I do too." We went to bed and I had the worst nightmare ever.

**AWWWW! Poor Katniss **** (and Peeta) ;) **


	5. The Reaping

**I've just been really lazy. Yawn. But I type really fast and post as quick as I can hope you enjoy. Sorry for the short chapters, I am kinda getting used to writing and it make take a while.**

**Willow and Damien: go to polyvore. Search ausllylover. Click Willow's clothes. Then click Damien's clothes.**

**Willow's POV**

Today was the Reaping. I was wearing a blue dress, white heels, white leggings and light blue earrings. Rye was wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt, all the way up to his neck, a bowtie **(they're cool), **and brown shorts. He looked like a Munchkin, but a cute, sad Munchkin. We walked to the Reaping where people from District 1 and 2 put temporary trackers in our arms. I walked to the stage. This year it was different. They call up the possible Tributes to the stage instead. Someone from District 2 was doing the Reaping. He was wearing very ugly clothes with colours that make your eyes hurt, he also had an overload of makeup. They showed a video of the Capitol being taken down with a lot of pictures and clips of mom and dad. They were trying to hide their faces in the crowd but it didn't work very well. I saw Bella, she looked very scared. I snuck over and stood beside her.

"Hey." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes

"It's going to be OK." I whispered. I held her hand until the video was over.

"Hello!" Said the speaker from District 2, with a very annoying high voice. "Today is the Reaping aren't we all soo excited!" The whole crowd was dead silent. "OK, um, well as always ladies first." Said the man. He walked over to the bowl. Bella took a shaky breath. I squeezed her hand. The man pulled a name out of the bowl and read the name out loud

"Bella Dursett"

Bella started screaming and flailing her limbs. People came from the bottom of the stage and took Bella. My eyes were wide. I was looking everywhere for help. Oh, who am I kidding there isn't any help. Marcus was in tears. His only sibling, having a chance of dying. Bella was screaming my name. Marcus's name, Damien's name, yelling everyone's names she knew. She was so young and innocent. I stepped forward and stood there frozen. My parents gave me a look that said 'don't do anything'. The man came up to me and told me to step back , I refused. He kept telling me to get back. I was angry

"NO!" I yelled "You can't have her, take me instead!" I can't believe I just said that. My mind was racing.

"We have our female tribute!" said the man. I couldn't bear to look at my parents and Rye. I was crying.

"Now for our-"

"Stop!" someone said, cutting off the man. It was Damien. I was shaking my head constantly. "Don't choose any of them choose me!" Damien said.

"No" I croaked.

"Ooh! Two volunteers! Now, will you please say your names?" The man said, with a stupid grin. He put the microphone up to my face.

"Willow Mellark." I said.

"Damien Odair"

The man grinned

"Let the Games begin!"

No one cheered. You could hear my mom's sobs in the crowd. I sniffed and cried even more. The next thing I knew, I was in the Hunger Games.


End file.
